


Demon

by Naquar



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Demon!Ash Lynx, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Lick the cut, Love/Hate, M/M, Priest Eiji Okamura, Supernatural Elements, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 9





	Demon

Demon 

"Eiji...Onichan you're the usual absent-minded one."   
Ignoring that nickname, Eiji pulled out a white handkerchief from his pocket.  
His hands shook and the handkerchief fell to the ground, an expletive escaped the young priest's lips.   
"Wait I'll do it" said Ash, with a barely noticeable smile, an amused light flashed in his cold green eyes.   
"What do you want to do?" asked Eiji in a sarcastic tone.   
Ash's fingers were strangely warm against his palm; but Eiji had always thought they were as cold as a piece of ice.   
"Next time, be careful," the demon murmured, before bringing his wounded fingertip to his lips; gently, he ran the tip of his tongue over the small edges of the small wound, right where the flesh was most sensitive, wiping away a few drops of blood.   
A groan escaped Eiji; an unexpected warmth stirred in his stomach, then descended down to his groin.   
"Um, I'd say you're okay."  
Ash let go of the other's hand as he took a step away, trying to put some distance between the two of them.   
"I better get going, it wouldn't be nice for a monster like me to be in the rectory."   
Eiji looked at him hatefully. "Don't come back next time," he murmured. His words fell on deaf ears, as usual.  
"Father Okamura, look at me," Ash Lynx, the demon, ordered him, placing a finger under Eiji's chin to force him to look into his eyes.  
"What the hell do you want?"  
"The devil doesn't care much."  
"So?"  
Ash squinted his eyes then opened them again, in a quick motion, like when cats do that. "I'll do anything to get you away, even if it means turning half the world upside down."  
"You won't!"   
There was no reply.   
Eiji noticed for a moment that he was alone again in the silent rectory.


End file.
